


Freshly Picked

by pkmntrashcan (janeplane)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Soulmate AU, lonashipping, mahinashipping, soulmate tattoo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeplane/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Everyone has two soulmates; a friend and a lover.Moon, forced to leave her brother and father back in Kanto, moves to Alola with her mother against her will. A new region, a new school, and a helicopter parent are all leading frustrations for the young girl until she finds out she unknowingly met her two soulmates.





	1. What in Carnation?

Moon sits next to a window and watches the waves roll by through her sunglasses. The sun is high creating a sparkle on the water’s surface. Wingull are flying and squawking near the boat. The abundant water Pokemon are swimming and leaping out of the ocean as if trying to greet the travellers. It was truly a sight to behold and Moon couldn’t appreciate it any less. 

“You’re going to like it in Alola, I promise.” A woman’s voice says sweetly.

“It’s too bright.”

A quick tsk comes from the woman. “As your mother I know what’s best for you. If I had a choice we wouldn’t have left Kanto, but as you can see things don’t always go the way you want now do they? And you know very well that D---”

Moon crosses her arms. She was no longer interested in the conversation.

Her mom let’s out a sigh and places a hand on Moon’s knee. “We’ll call your father and brother once we arrive. You’ll start school here and you’ll be back to normal in no time.”

* * *

 

_ “Welcome to the Alola Region, the center of natural beauty. Beaches, mountains, plains, we have it all. Enjoy your stay and thank you for riding Alola Waves.” _

Moon quickly jolts awake only to find herself alone in the aisle. Moon stands up and scans the area, her mother was nowhere in sight. There weren’t many passengers left on the boat and she could feel the panic set in. She pushes through the tight cabin space in an attempt to get out of the boat as fast as she possibly could.

When she reaches the outside she finds herself face to face with hundreds of other tourists all boarding and leaving different ships. She begins running around in search of her mom while a numb pain grows in her chest.

She takes a moment to stand still when she’s suddenly pushed causing her to fall onto her bottom. She winces and eventually looks up and sees the fast pace crowd continuing to move around her as fast as her heart was beating.  Suddenly two pairs of piercing green eyes and two extended hands were looming over her. She grabs one of them and pulls herself up. They let go immediately.

“Thank -” The taller male glares stopping her voice mid-sentence.

“Lillie, we have to go.  **Now** .” he says through gritted teeth. He walks away before she could reply. The shorter female, with an apologetic look on her face, mouths a ‘sorry’ before trailing along behind him. Moon watches the two strangers disappear when she hears her name being called out. She looks back and sees her mom waving. She was carrying a Pokemon crate.

“You should’ve stayed on the boat! I--Did you run?”

Moon shakes her head from side to side, not wanting to get scolded in the middle of a crowded area. Her mom parts her lips to say something in response, she hesitates instead.

“Stay here with Meowth. I’m going to go get our bags.”

Moon nods and sits down on a nearby bench. She places Meowth’s crate next to her.

“Mom didn’t scold me this time” she whispers as she opens the cage door. Meowth slowly walks out with a yellow ball of yarn in her hand and walks into Moon’s lap. “Was your trip okay?”

“Meowwww” the Pokemon replies while also letting go of the yarn causing it to roll across the floor. Moon sighs as she tries to put Meowth back in his crate before getting up when a guy walks up to her, unmade yarn in hand.

“Is this yours?” Moon looks towards the voice and is met with a friendly smile. She slowly nods as she takes the yarn from his hand and puts it in the crate.

“Thank you” she says under her breath.

The smile on his face grew.  “Welcome to Alola!” he says before walking away towards the dock. Moon watches him leave in the same direction her mom was returning from.

“Moon, let’s go!”

* * *

 

“I’ll start unpacking here, but feel free to call back home now if you’d like. The internet has been set up.”

Moon nods as she puts Meowth down and walks into her supposed room. She’s met with bare walls, a bed, and a desk decorated only with a small yellow flower in a vase. She opens her laptop, connects to the internet, logs into the video messenger and dials “Sun.” She slumps into her desk chair. It squeaks under her weight. Moon groans and rubs her hands across her face. 

“Surviving there, sis?” came a chuckle from the computer speakers. Moon sits up.

“Sun!” Her older brother was laying down on his bed. From the looks of it the time difference was going to be a pain for the siblings.

“How was the trip?”  Moon shrugs. “Was okay. There was minimal scolding today.”

Her brother’s usual happy face turns serious at the end of her sentence. “Mom yells because she cares.”

Moon rolls her eyes. “Mom also made me move to Alola because she cares.”

“Moon…”

“I know, I know” Moon replies as removes her hat and begins combing her hair with her fingers. The Alolan humidity wasn’t doing wonders for her hair. She begins pulling her hair back into a ponytail before realizing she had no hair tie.

“Actually, hold on Sun. I’m gonna get mom since she’ll want to talk to you.” Moon, hand still in hair, pushes her chair back to get up and walk towards the door.

“Wait--Moon!” Sun shouts. His voice sounded panicked. 

She turns around, dropping her hand and letting her hair fall over her shoulders again. “What? What’s wrong?”

Her brother doesn’t reply. Moon crosses her arms in irritation.

“...did you make friends today?” he asks suddenly.

Moon tilts her head. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Moon, **Did. You. Make. Friends. Today** ?” his voice more stern the second time around.

She scoffs. “How could I? I  _ literally _ just got off a boat and came here.”

“You might want to…” he points towards his neck. Moon’s slaps the back of her neck.  “What are you teasing me about?”

Sun shakes his head. “Oh trust me, I can’t tease you about this, if anything I should say congratulations”

“What are you going on about?” Moon asks desperately.

“Turn around and come closer to the camera.” Moon follows his directions and lifts her hair. There was undoubtedly a marking, two markings to be exact. Two flowers that Sun couldn’t pinpoint.

“WHAT IS IT?” Moon turns around and sees her brother smirking.

“I guess you were at a port” he pauses before leaning away from the screen. “My precious little sister has found her soulmate.”

“Ha. Ha. There’s no way that I found my soulmate.” My rolls her eyes, brushing off Sun’s comment.

“The two tattoos say otherwise” he interjects completely seriously.

Moon was about to continue dismissing him until his sentence registered.

“I’m sorry, did you say  **_two_ ** ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFFT. WHAT'S A PAUSE? Chapter 1 has been sitting on my tumblr for a while, but I decided to rewrite it slightly and finally post it up on AO3.
> 
> Come talk to me at pkmntrashcan.tumblr.com ; u ;


	2. Catch You in a Lilly Bit

 

Sun smirks.

“No.” Moon says seriously.

“What do you mean no? It’s literally **RIGHT THERE**. You can’t deny it sis.”

“NONONONONONONONONONONONO. I refuse to acknowledge this...this...” Her arms swing around while she’s unable to find the words she needed.  “...THING.”

 ** _CRASH._** The vase shatters.

“Is everything alright up there?”

Moon freezes. Their mom’s footsteps could be heard climbing up the steps.

“You going to tell mom?”

“Mom _can not_ and _will not_ know about this.”

The door opens. “What is going on here?”

“Nothing, mom. I accidently knocked over the vase.” 

“You know you really have to be more care---”

“Hey mom!” Sun speaks up.

“Oh! My sweet boy, is it night time in Kanto already?” Their mom walks past Moon and straight to the computer. Moon gives him a death glare. Sun nervously chuckles.

“Yup! I guess we have a 12 hour difference.”

The two chat for a little while Moon goes downstairs to get a broom. _How could I find my soulmates in Alola of all places? How did this happen? It wasn’t like I made contact with any--_

Moon’s eyes widen as she rushes back upstairs.

 “Hey Mom, I think I need to take a nap” she says softly. She fakes a yawn for added measure.

“If you want to get adjusted to the time difference you shouldn’t sleep now, Moon”

“You two have had a long trip though!” Sun adds on, clearly trying to back up his sister. Their mother looks between the two of them and shakes her head. She leaves the room.

Moon let’s out a drawn out sigh. “Sun, I’m going to ask this once and once only. What are the tattoos of?”

“Two different flowers. I can’t tell what kind though.”

Moon scoffs. “You went to biology shouldn’t you know flower genealogy?”

“Ah, yes! Let me remember the chapter that describes every dang flower in the world” he says sarcastically.  “It shouldn’t be too hard to find them again though!”

She burrows her head in her hands. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“What do you mean? Don’t you know their faces? Their names?”

“I kinda meet them haphazardly” Moon says quietly. “The first one ran off with a girl after they helped me up.”

“Your soulmate has a girlfriend?” Sun asks in disbelief. Moon shrugs her shoulders.  

“Well, what about the other one?”

“They picked up Meowth’s ball of yarn and handed it back to me.”

Sun’s mouth drops slightly before he lets out a haughty laugh. “Wow Moon, you really suck at meeting your soulmates.” Moon groans and places her forehead on her desk.

“At least I know I would do a better job at it”

“Shut up, Sun” she mumbles. 

* * *

The next morning was rough to say the least. Moon stirred her cereal spoon round and round in an attempt to keep herself awake, but the jet lag was proving to be very real. She barely could get into her uniform, let alone form full sentences.

“You know you need to stay awake at school, right?”

“Uh huh” she mutters, not really paying attention to her mother.  “It’s your junior year, they’re mid session. Now that you can actually attend you need catch up and keep up.” Moon nods again.

School. Moon spent a lot of time _not_ at school in Kanto.

“I think I’m going to head there early.” She stands and walks away from the table. She grabs her backpack. “I need to find my classes and such.”

Her mom gives her a worried glance. “What’s the first thing you have to do?”

“Check in with admin.”

“Do you want me to go with you? Because I can.”

“NO!” Moon says loudly before reaching for the doorknob. “Mom, I’m good, I promise.”

* * *

“I can do this. I can go to a real high school, sit in a classroom, make friends and completely ignore last night’s chaos.” Moon whispers to herself as she reaches the end of the path. A sign that read Melemele Academy in bronze letters hung over the entrance. “Nevermind I can’t do thi--”

“Are you new?” Moon hears from behind her. She lets out a squeal.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you!” the stranger apologizes.

“No no it’s not your fault--” Moon replies as she turns to look at the stranger. Straight blonde hair, green eyes.

“You’re new right?”

Moon stares at the girl. There was something _familiar_ about her.  She tilts her head at Moon’s silence causing Moon to snap out of her thoughts.

“Yeah. I’m starting today”

“I can tell, no one comes this early.” The blonde walks towards the school. Moon follows.

“Where are you transferring from? Ula’ula? Akala?”

“Kanto.”

A soft smile forms on her face. “We don’t get many regional transfers.”

Moon let’s out a nervous laugh, _of course they didn’t._

The topic soon changes as the girl decides to give Moon a quick tour of the school.

_“Grade?”_

_“11th”_

_“Oh! Same as me. Our English classes are down this hall. Math courses are in the next building. Come with me I’ll show you where the art classrooms are.”_

Eventually the two of them stop in front of the main office.

“Is it okay if I leave you here? I have to go meet with my brother and a teacher in a bit. ”

“I’m sorry if you lost time because of me.”

The blonde let’s out a small giggle. “Oh no, don’t worry about it! I wanted to help.” She pauses. “I never got your name.”

Moon extends her hand. “I’m Moon.”

She slowly reaches her hand out. “That’s quite the unique name, huh?”

Moon raises an eyebrow. Why did she sound so surprised?

**_Ring. Ring. Ring._ **

The girl takes out her phone. A male’s voice could be heard from the other end.

“Lillie, where are you?”

“I’m on my way, Gladion.” Lillie throws an apologetic look towards Moon.

Moon’s eyes widen at her facial expression. **_They’ve met before._**

Lillie hangs up. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Moon, speechless, only nods her head. Lillie walks away, but Moon’s eyes follow her every step.

She pulls out her cellphone and opens her brother’s messages.

          _Sun, save me._

_Sun is typing…_

_What’s wrong?_

        I think one of **them** goes to this school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer eventually!
> 
> Come talk to me at pkmntrashcan.tumblr.com


	3. HI-drangea

 

Moon found herself in a total daze when Sun called her phone. She watched the screen light up and vibrate for a few seconds before pulling it up to her ear. She didn’t know what else to say to him.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE OF THEM GOES TO THE SCHOOL?” Sun’s voice was loud and oozing with excitement, like a kid getting their first Pokemon, or someone watching the newest episode of a soap opera.

Sun felt all the excitement she should’ve been feeling.

“I can’t confirm, quite yet. I met the girl, the girl one of them pulled away.”

“The girlfriend?”

A soft click of heels could be heard coming down the hall. “I think she’s his sister.” Moon whispers into the receiver.

“That’s great news!”

Moon peers over to the end of the corridor, ready to hang up if an administrator showed up. “Sun, you know I can’t do this.”

She hears Sun tsk over the line. “Moon, you are in a new region and at least semi-released from the trap you were in here in Kanto. So you can take this like the cautious kid mom will force you to be or you can take it like the free teenager you want to be.”  He was irritated and Moon knew it stemmed from years of watching her being coddled.  

Moon clenches her hand. “You’re right.”

_Click-click-click._

“I have to go, I’ll report to you later.” Moon hangs up and puts her phone away right when the source of the noise turns the corner.

“My my, aren’t you an early student. Are you looking for someone in particular?””

Moon takes a deep breath in and releases it. She had to be brave. “I was wondering about my classes?”

The lady gasps. “You must be Moon! I’m Wicke, the academic counselor. Please follow me, we’ll talk in my office.”

Moon follows along and is prompted to take a seat in front of the desk. She looks around the walls and sees a various amount of psychology degrees. Wicke logs onto her computer and pulls out Moon’s file. Wicke begins reading it and pauses for a second. She glances over to the Moon, who was trying to keep a brave face on. This counselor knows everything.

“I can keep reading this and find out about all your circumstances” Wicke pauses “or you can tell me to not look into it and we can decide your classes based on your self-assessment.”

Moon swallows the lump in her throat, grateful for the choice. “Thank you, but I know my mom wouldn’t be content if I didn’t speak to administration about it.” Moon winces at her own response, breaking out of her mom’s forced habits was going to take some time.

Wicke nods in understanding. “Do you want to tell me? Or do you want me to just look on here” she taps on the screen. Moon shakes her head.

“We can talk.”

Wicke turns her body to face Moon. “So why the move from Kanto?”

“A mix of a paranoid mother and a renown doctor can make for some drastic changes. Better environment, better hospital for “just in case” moments.”

Wicke nods as she begins typing notes. “Does that explain your academic attendance the past two years of high school?”

“Yeah...”

“School at the hospital?”

Moon confirms once again. “Lots of tutors too. I had to convince everyone I was still okay to be in a learning environment.”

Wicke presses a button and the printer comes to life. “Based on your grades and test scores I had you jotted down for the appropriate junior classes. Please look this over, mark any changes you want to make, and pick an elective.”

Wicke takes the newly printed schedule and passes a list of classes to Moon. Moon reaches for a pen and feels herself smile at the agency the counselor was giving her. She wasn’t used to choices and in this new found environment she was going to challenge herself.

“I want to bump up my math class and I’ll take sociology as the elective.”

“Perfect, I’ll send an email to those teachers right away. We are halfway through the first semester so you may have to catch up, but it’s nothing a teacher’s aid couldn’t help with.” Wicke gives her a genuine smile and Moon finds herself smiling back. She was filled with hope that maybe Alola wouldn’t be so bad after all. She gets up and begins leaving before she stops in her tracks. She turns to face Wicke.

“What was discussed here, stays here, correct?” Moon’s eyebrows furrow.

“I won’t be telling anyone. The nurse’s department has notes on medications and emergency procedures, however. That’s just protocol for your well-being and safety.”

Moon nods, content at the answer. 

* * *

 

 "Your mother is requesting your concurrent enrollment in the local college.”

Gladion scoffs and looks off to the side. “Typical.”

“But Kukui, My brother and I are in every AP imaginable, there’s no way we can handle the extra course work!” Lillie protests.

Kukui crosses his arms and leans back into the chair. “I understand your concerns, I really do, but your mother as a board member is breathing down the necks of administration. I personally don’t want to make you two do more than you can handle.”

Gladion crosses his arms. “If it’ll please mother sign me up for classes. Don’t give the extra work to Lillie.”

Lillie gives a worried look towards him. “Gladion…”

“I’m a senior, I’m heading off to college next fall anyways, might as well get used to the environment.” He states simply as he gets up from his chair and leaves. Lillie thanks Kukui for his time and chases after him.

“You didn’t have to do that you know? I can carry my own weight in these situations.”

Gladion keeps walking, ignoring Lillie’s statement. She huffs, and follows him through the crowded halls. School was starting in a couple of minutes and kids were beginning to shuffle into the classrooms. Gladion walks towards the door of their sociology class when Lillie let’s out a small gasp. “Wait, I had something to tell you.”

Gladion looks at his sister.

“We have a new student, a regional transfer.”

“And…?”

“Her name is Moon, and she’s the girl you helped out at the docks.”

An older, gray haired gentleman walks past the talking blonde siblings and goes inside the classroom. He only finds one student inside sitting alone in his clump of four tables.

“Hau, did you really come to class early just set up a full breakfast on your desk?”

The aforementioned student takes a bite out of his malasada and nods happily. He swallows his food before speaking. “School hasn’t started yet, Nanu!”

The teacher shakes his head in disdain as he puts his briefcase down and turns on the class projector and laptop. “You do you, kid, you do you” he mumbles as he opens up his email. The first unread message was from Wicke. The subject line was “New Student.”

_“Today you’ll be receiving a new student. Her name is Moon and she’s transferring from the Kanto region. I assured her that there would be a teacher’s aid that could help her catch up on assignments if you deem it necessary for her to do. Message me back if you have any questions or concerns._

_Sincerely, Wicke_

  

The warning bell rings and students trickle in.

“Lillie, just _drop_ it.” Gladion says in a hushed tone. He grumpily plops down in the seat across from Hau. Lillie sighs as she softly places her bag on the desk next to Hau’s. “Morning, Hau. How was your weekend?”

“It was great! I actually have some news to share with you two at lunch.” He says happily as he crumbles up the malasada wrapper. He directs a smile at Lillie who gives him a small smile back. His eyes then go towards Gladion. “What’s wrong with grumpy pants?”

 Lillie continues to unload her school supplies. “Gladion, won’t acknowledge the truth.” He rubs one hand against his face in frustration.

 “Lil, let’s not talk about this right now.” Hau tilts his head. “Truth about what?”

“That he met his soulmate.” Lillie sits down and automatically crosses her arms. Her brother could be so stubborn.

Hau’s face lights up. “No way! That’s what I wanted to tell you guys! I think I met mine yesterday!”

Lillie’s eyes widen slightly. “You did?”

 “Yeah, but I can only guess what her name is.” Hau pouts slightly as the extra detail. “I hope we cross paths soon!”

 “See! Hau cares!” Lillie says sassily only to have Gladion scoff in reply. “So what do you think their name is, Hau?”

 Moon quietly steps inside the bustling classroom when the bell rings. She scans the area looking for the teacher when he spots her first. He didn’t seem too keen on being a friendly presence.

 “You must be…”

“Moon.”

Both Lillie and Gladion’s heads snap in Hau’s direction. _There’s no way._

 As the bell noise fades into the distance Nanu beckons Moon to follow him to the front of the whiteboard. He brings up a single hand and clears his throat. The whole class quiets down and everyone, minus the three in the back, give their attention to the teacher.

 

“Class.”

“Morning!” They say in unison.  

 “We have a new student.” Moon sees the glances shift from him to her and that’s when she realizes Lillie was there.

  _It’s now or never._ Moon tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and gives the room an endearing smile. “My name is Moon. I’m a junior transfer from Kanto and I look forward to meeting all of you.”

 A few students murmur ‘Alola’ in response while Nanu hums for a second. “Sit at the empty desk in group 4. Luckily for you we are starting a new chapter. Talk to me after class about makeup work.” 

 Nanu takes off the projector lens cap as Moon heads towards the only empty seat in the classroom. Towards Lillie who looked stunned to see her. Towards the boy with a ponytail whose smile was beaming and towards the other blonde who looked irritated. Moon whispers a quiet ‘hello’ and takes her seat. She turns to look over at the presentation.

“Today, we are going to talk about the social constructs behind the soulmate phenomenon many of you are familiar with. Anyone care to share their opinion on this?”

Moon’s eyes scan the classroom, no one was volunteering. Nanu waits a good ten seconds before stepping in.

 “You. What is your opinion on soulmates?” Nanu’s gaze fell on table 4, but Moon was unsure as to who he was directing the question to. She opens her mouth to speak.

 

**“I don’t believe in soulmates”**

_“I can’t believe in soulmates”_

“I do believe in soulmates”

 

Moon looks up at the other two boys who had opposing answers to each other. They lock gazes with her in response and realization hits all of them. Lillie facepalms in reaction.

“ _Interesting._ ” Nanu says with a cunning smile before changing slides “And by the way, welcome to Alola, Moon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh. 
> 
> Come talk to me at pkmntrashcan.tumblr.com!


	4. A Peony for Your Thoughts

Moon could without a doubt admit that she met two boys the day before. That was a fact. An **established** fact, the markings etched into her skin made it impossible to forget. But what she didn’t want to do was confirm that it was these two males. The chances of both of them being in her new school were slim. The chances that both of them would be in her first class was unlikely. The chances of them three of them having opposing thoughts on soulmates? Downright impossible.

And yet they were both there. Moon prayed to Arceus that class would end painlessly.

“Group project.” Nanu announced. Some students yelped in excitement, others groaned, Moon fought the temptation to slam her head on the desk. Arceus had a funny way of hearing her out.

“You have until the end of the semester to study, write, and create a presentation with your tablemates. I am passing around your topics.”

The teacher arrives at their group and passes the slip of paper towards Moon. “Find a way to consolidate your opinions on the matter.” He mutters before letting the class give into talkative tendencies.

Moon finally turns her torso to meet her fate.

“You two should intro---” Lillie begins, but the ponytailed boy cuts her off in his excitement

“I’m Hau!” He gives her a welcoming grin. Moon smiles back before redirecting her gaze towards the boy that sat next to her. He says nothing. Lillie furrows her eyebrows and a small thump could be heard from underneath the table. Did she just kick him?

He winces slightly before looking at Moon straight in the eyes. “Gladion” he says begrudgingly.

Moon barely squeezes out “It’s nice to meet both of you” when Hau jumps out of his seat and reaches over to grab a hold of Moon’s hands. She looks at him wide-eyed as he asks her about her opinion of Alola.  He was a literal ray of sunshine and Moon’s initial shock fades into an airy giggle.

Her laugh makes Hau smile even more and makes Gladion keenly aware of the girl next to him.

“Alola is very…” She pauses, she didn’t really have a positive opinion yet. Hau stares at her with big eyes. “It’s very bright.”

Hau beams. “Alola’s great! Just wait til you meet everyone and see places…” he gasps loudly “and try Malasadas!”

“Malasadas?”

Hau gushes about the Alolan delicacy and starts throwing in more facts about the Islands and the Region overall. Moon listens intently tuntil Lillie pulls Hau back on task and he stops his friendly interrogation of the girl.

“So what’s our project on?” Lillie directs the question towards Moon. She unravels the piece of paper.

“Soulmates, then and now. For ages people have had different approaches to the phenomenon. Your task is to compare a multitude of generations with what you see around you today.” Moon puts the paper down and looks around at the group. Lillie and Hau’s faces were scrunched up in thought. And for a while the only sound that surrounded them and their thoughts was the noise of flipping pages.

“It’s easy to look back on the old generations.” Gladion says as he pushes a book to the middle of the tables. Everyone leans in.

“Marrying the first soulmate you found was commonplace for years. Eventually some patience was gained but people stupidly would fight for a woman’s hand instead.” He points to a new section. “The era where people married out of them and subsequently created the era of divorce.” His finger follows the paragraphs. “This was followed by the generation that didn’t marry at all out of fear and those who married hesitantly.”

He slams the book closed. Lillie and Hau jump back in surprise.

“What does that mean about today?” Moon asks the group.

“It means our very generation is affected by the previous one” Gladion curtly replies. Moon narrows her eyes at the boy.  

“I understand that, but what have all of you observed?” Moon opens up a notebook and prepared herself to take notes.

“That everyone falls in love with their soulmates!” Hau says joyfully.

“They form amazing friendships.” Lillie adds on.

“It’s a 50/50 gamble.” Gladion states and Hau’s smile drops.   Lillie extends a hand and softly pats him on the back in reassurance.

“Well, aren’t you a ball of sunshine?” Moon mutters. Lillie and Hau exchange small snickers. Gladion scoffs.

Hau whines. “But guys, soulmates are soulmates for a reason!”

“If it makes you feel better, Hau, Gladion isn’t denying falling in love.” Lillie states and Hau’s smile returns.

“ _Everyone_ falls in love, the problem is some people choose the wrong soulmate to fall in love with.” Gladion retorts.

“Not _everyone_ falls in love” Moon mutters, her stance from before didn’t waver. Hau pouts.

“You have to acknowledge the system” Gladion responds.

“Yeah, a system with faults and some people just _can’t._ ” She emphasizes the last word in an attempt to get her point across. 

Lillie let’s out a sigh. “You do realize that you **both** agree the system is broken, right?” 

The glaring ceases and the two pull away from each other in realization. Moon blushes in slight embarrassment, but Gladion’s face reads no other emotions

“We can talk about your pessimistic views in the presentation.” The bell rings and the tense air dramatically reduces.

Lillie looks over at her brother. “Some _stuff_ has come up with our extracurriculars so it’s best we get started right away. Do you all want to meet up after school?”

Everyone agrees and packs up their bags. Moon gets directed to her next classes and Hau encourages her to eat lunch with them. She agrees to meet up with them later.

“So Moon’s the soulmate, huh?”

“Honestly, I just want to be friends with her.” Hau’s hands go up behind his head.

“Same approach as before?” Lillie asks. Hau nods excitedly.  “I mean it worked for us and we’re besties now, Lillie!”

Lillie giggles, but sees Gladion walk away from the corner of her eye. She dismisses herself from Hau to catch up to her brother’s strides.

“Do you not like her?”

“I have no opinion on her.”

“You’re not making a very good first impression” Lillie states matter-of-factly.  

Gladion keeps walking. Lillie doesn’t follow and chooses to yell her next sentence.

“The least you can do is **try** to be her friend!”

* * *

Moon’s next class was lackluster. She walked in and the teacher, Faba,  acted like she was the biggest inconvenience in his classroom. His lesson ultimately was boring, his voice was annoying, and Moon found herself tapping her pen against her notebook thinking about the events of last period instead.

How could it be that those two were complete opposites? There was Hau the literal ray of sunshine that made Moon feel comfortable in a matter of seconds. And then there was Gladion who was like an icy winter wind and Moon wasn’t sure she knew how to approach that.  She let’s out a sigh. Maybe she shouldn’t deal with him at all. That seemed like a safer choice, it would cause less arguments in the group assignment anyways.

The bell rings and pulls her out of her thoughts. Moon rushes out hoping that her next class would be more eventful.

* * *

Moon pushes the door open to her classroom.

“Are you Moon?” A tall, lanky man asks from the back of the classroom.

Moon perks up and approaches him. “Yeah.”

“I’m Molayne, your math teacher.” He gives her a friendly smile. “You’re a junior, correct?”

Moon nods and Molayne begins questioning her about her math placement. It is established that Moon had passed the equivalent of the previous class, but ultimately he was concerned about her catching up and keeping up.

He pushes his thick framed glasses back. “I’m going to assign you an in-class tutor.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience anyone, I can catch up on my own!” She protests.

Molayne shakes his head. “That won’t do! I need you to feel confident in your math skills and the best way to do that is by receiving help from the top student in class! You’ll just be seated next to them!”

Moon holds back a sigh, it could be worse. Molayne begins shuffling through his desk cabinets. He pulls out workbooks, worksheets, and various assignments and hands them over to Moon. She tries her best to wrap her arms around the stacks of papers. The door then opens and Molayne’s face brightens up. “You have perfect timing, come over here!”  

Moon turns her head to see the source of his excitement. Her mouth drops at the same time as the papers and she frantically bends down to pick them all up. The blonde approaches the desk when he finally notices her standing back up. His stoic face broke for a split second only to be replaced with one of slight annoyance.

Molayne doesn’t pick up on the tension. “Gladion this is Moon. Moon this is Gladion. Moon’s new, Gladion’s our top student, and you’ll be seated next to each other for the rest of the year”

He gives them a wide smile, but Moon and Gladion don’t return the gesture.


End file.
